Adventures on the Grandline
by kakashinightroad
Summary: The mugiwara crew has two new members: Yuki and Moon! There is never a dull day with these two! Relationships: Zoro / Moon and Luffy / Yuki Later on there will be Ace / Ame, Rated T for later mentions of Sex and language. Rating may go up.
1. Introduction

Hey there ^^ Kakashinightroad here! Me and my friend Yuki started this awhile ago and I have already started making it into a full blown story! ^^'' so I will put the shorter version here first.

If you have any ideas/suggestions please review! ^^

Yuki: hi ^^ I'm Yuki

Moon: and I'm Moon, Annd thiiiss is Luffy *drags Luffy out*

Luffy: NEH ONEE-SAN! I was eating T_T

Moon: *death glare* too damn bad! *hits his head*

Luffy: DX owwies

Yuki: annnyyyywwaaayyyy, My brother is Zoro ^-^

Zoro: NO I'M NOT!

Moon: he's just in denial ^^ *pushes Zoro into the ocean*

Zoro: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Moon: love you too sweetie ^^

Luffy & Yuki: *look at each wide-eyed

Moon: ^^ well Luffy is my cousin ^^ and so is Ace. We aren't related by blood though

Luffy: but close enough ^-^

Yuki: Oh and we also have devil fruit powers!

Luffy: O_O YOU DO?!

Moon: -_- Luffy, we have been part of your crew ever since that green haired idiot joined

Zoro: *is soaking wet* HEY!

Moon: plus I'm your sister

Zoro: no you aren't, you're his cousin

Moon: *glares evilly*

Zoro: -_- whatever OI SHITTY COOK! SAKE! *walks into the kitchen*

Yuki: My devil fruit is to turn into a wolfie ^-^

Moon: and mine is fire ^^ Me and Ace shared his devil fruit, don't ask what happened XD

Yuki: why not?

Moon: cuz I said so -_-

Yuki: ..

Luffy: ..

Moon: BAI!

Luffy: LUNCH! *runs into the kitchen*

Yuki: SAVE SOME JERKY FOR ME! *runs after Luffy*

Moon: -_-'' *leaves*

R&R! ^^ they make me happy XD


	2. Luffy is scarred for lifeor is he?

Moon: and THAT is where babies come from ^^

Luffy: ….

Moon: ..Luffy?

Luffy: …

Moon: crap I think I scarred him for life..

Luffy: uhh Yuki?!

Yuki: Yea?!

Luffy: *runs to room where Yuki is* LET'S MAKE BABIES!

Yuki: MOON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW!

Moon: HE'S MY BROTHER, I'M ALLOWED TO POISEN HIS MIND!


	3. Water Balloon Fight!

Soo third chapter ^^ oh and does anyone know anything about impressive title? I just downloaded it and it looks cool ^^ haven't tried it yet though.

Moon: *_* I want waffles. Sanji DX I want waffles

Sanji: ahhh I am sorry Moon-chwan there is none left.

Moon: T^T b-b-b-b-b-b—but im lonnnnneeellllyyy. T_T

Zolo: *grunts from where he is laying* Then go bug Yuki

Sanji: *glares at Zolo* Shut up shitty swordsman! That is no way to talk to a woman!

Moon: *sits on ground sadly* even you two fighting cant make me happy. TT_TT

Luffy: *sits next to Moon* im hungry

Moon: T___T YOU'RE SO MEAN! *slaps Luffy and runs away*

Sanji: Luffy! Stop upsetting Moon!

Luffy: O_O what I say?

Zolo: *grunts* I say she's on her period.. or drunk.. or she just hates you. *goes back to sleep*

Sanji: OI! Kuso-Marimo! *kicks Zolo* Go cheer Moon- chan up

Zolo: *glares* WHY ME?!

Sanji: because even though ill never understand why, you can cheer her up

Zolo: *grumbles and stands up before stopping* wait… I just noticed something… *turns to Luffy* where's Yuki? Usually her and Moon are trying to make my life hell.

Luffy: *pouts* she is in town doing stuff so im all alone T_T

Zolo: *grunts* well then ill just wait until she gets back *goes to lay back down but Sanji kicks him and he goes flying* ALRIGHT! *grumbles and walks towards Moon's room* Oi Moon! Get out here! Sanji said to cheer you up.

*door opens and water balloons attack Zolo*

Zolo: what the hell?!

Yuki: WOOT! XD yay we did it *high fives moon*

Moon: XD good idea to go and get balloons :D

Zolo: -_- someone. Just _Kill me._*walks back to the deck soaking wet while Yuki and Moon grin as Sanji's yell comes*

Sanji: OI SHITTY SWORDSMAN! YOU'RE DRIPPING EVERYWHERE!

REVIEW! ^^


	4. Muffinz

Yuki: ..what are you eating?

Moon: ..banana nut muffin

Zoro: then why are you spitting out the nuts?

Moon: I don't like nuts ^^

Zoro: -_- then why not just eat a regular banana muffin?

Moon: but that would be BORRRIINNGGG

Yuki: -_- you really are related to Luffy

Moon: SHUT UP GREEN HAIR!

Yuki&Zoro: HEY!

Moon: *smiles and goes to eat her muffin while singing* muffins are old! Muffins are old! Muffins are old cuuupccaaaakkkeeesss!

Usopp: uhm Moon-san? Why are muffins old cupcakes?

Moon: *freezes and turns slowly to look at usopp with the expression 'are you an idiot?'* Stupid! They're bald and wrinkly!

Yuki: yup ^^ they gots no frosting so they bald! XD

Usopp: oh.. alright..

Zoro: retards -_-


	5. BooBoo

Yuki: Mooonnnn T_T

Moon: *looks over blankly* nani?

Yuki: *sniffles* I has a booboo

Zoro: -_- idiot

Moon: *stares at Yuki blankly than jumps up and runs over to her* Nuuuuhhh! Show me where it hurts! I'll make it better! DX

Yuki: *sniffles and holds up bleeding finger*

Moon: AHH SHE'S DYING, GET THE DOCTOR!

Chopper: DYING?! YUKI-CHAN IS DYING?! WE NEED A DOCTOR!

Moon: YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!

Chopper: *runs in circles* doctor doctor doctor.

*Moon and chopper continue to freak out*

Zoro: *sighs and walks over to Yuki* here *grabs Yuki's hand and kisses her finger* better?

Yuki: Yup ^^ arigato Zoro

Zoro: *grunts and goes back to lay down*

*Moon and Chopper are still freaking out*

Yuki: errr.. *sweat drops* why are you two freaking out?

Moon: BECAUSE YOU'RE DYING!

Yuki: O_O I AM?! OMFG! *freaks out*

Zoro: *sweat drops* freakin retards


	6. The BooBoo Incedent Part 2

The sequel to BooBoo XD

Nami: hey Zoro

Zoro: *grunts*

Nami: what the heck are those three doing? *points to Chopper, Moon and Yuki. Chopper and Moon are sitting while anime crying in front of Yuki who is laying down with her eyes closed and her hand where her heart is.*

Zoro: eh something about Yuki dying…

Luffy: YUKI'S DYING?! NOO! *runs over to Yuki's lying form* YOU CANT DIE!

Yuki: *eyes open and widen* EH?! I'm dying?!

Moon: YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT!!

Chopper DOCTOR!

Luffy: T_T I'm gonna miss you

Yuki: I'm gonna miss me too DX

Nami: *eye twitches and walks over to the 4 of them and hits them all* YUKI ISNT DYING!

Yuki: I'M NOT?! THANK YOU NAMI! *hugs nami's leg*

Luffy: YAY! *hugs Nami's other leg while Chopper cheers.*

Moon: NAMI'S MAGIC!

All 4: Magic magic maaaagggiiicc magic magic maaaaaggiiiiiccc

Nami: -_- someone just kill me already

Yuki: SOMEONE KILLED NAMI?!

Luffy: I'm gonna miss her T_T

Chopper: she was evil but that's sad..

Moon: T_T

Zoro: I'm not gonna miss her

Moon: me neither ^^

Nami: *growls and hits Zoro and Moon: SHUT UP! *walks away*

Zoro: -_- such a horrible loss

Moon: *nods*


	7. The fanfic problem

Sanji: SHITTY SWORDSMAN!

Zoro: SHUT UP ERO COOK!

Moon: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND HAVE SEX ALREADY?!

Zoro&Sanji: EH?!

Yuki: O-o uhh Moon, have you been reading fanfics again?

Moon: Well come ON, me and Zolo fight a lot and hate each other and we have s- MMBBFFF *Zoro drags her off*

Zoro: SHUT UP!

Yuki: O-O well that was.. weird..

Sanji: no comment


	8. Zoro's sleep time, Moon's play time

Some.. suggestive words. But doesnt go above a T rating.. actually i dont think it even goes that high ^^'' But Moon is perverted

Yuki: ... But you're Moon

Moon: ... shut up

Yuki: love you too ^^

Moon: ....

* * *

Zoro: *snore*

Moon: *sits on Zoros stomach*

Yuki: *sits on Moons lap*

Zoro: *eye twitches* Moon

Moon: I sleepy *yawns*

Zoro: *grunts* oi Moon. Yuki.

Yuki: me too *yawns*

Zoro: GET THE HELL OFF ME! *pushes Yuki and Moon off of him*

Moon: T_T you are so mean

Yuki: DX Im gonna tell Luffy!

Moon: but hes eating

Yuki: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS FOOD!

Moon: its lunch

Yuki: *runs into the kitchen*

Moon: *looks at the now sleeping Zoro and grins evilly*

~ten minutes later~

Nami: well we should be at the next island- *Nami starts laughing and rolls around at the floor. Pointing at Zoro*

Zoro: *raises an eyebrow* what?

Luffy: Im still hungry T_T oh hey Zoro nice dress *walks past Zoro*

Zoro: huh? Wait what?! *looks down at his clothes and his eye twitches* MOON! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!

~in kitchen

Moon: I think he woke up XD

Yuki: XD ME TOO!

*zoro walks in pissed* Why am I wearing a dress Moon?!

Moon: *looks at Zoro calmly* hmm is this a trick question? Well maybe you re undecided. But don't worry Zoro we still love you even if you re that way. *pats Zoro s arm and walks past him with Yuki*

Zoro: *looks confused for a second then growls angerly* MOON!

Moon: *grins and whispers before leaving* Well maybe you should be thinking how exactly I changed you into that and what I saw *smiles innocently before leaving*

Zoro: *turns red* She's evil

* * *

I have a Zoro and Moon oneshot in my stories ^_^ Any other oneshots i do for this series will have the lable GLA oneshot (GLA= grandline adventures ^_^)

REVIEW! ^_^


	9. Wake up Moon

Mentions the word sex. sooo yeah... *blinks*

* * *

Yuki: oi Moon

Moon: neh?

Yuki: guess what?

Moon: neh?

Yuki: GUESS!

Moon: *sighs and sits up glaring* are you pregnent?

Yuki: HELL NO

Moon: then i dont give a damn. *lays back down* good night

Yuki: -_- its 12 in the afternoon

Moon: exactly, so it's PM, so good night

Yuki: -_- i hate you

Moon: *snores*

Luffy: nyah Yuuukiiii come ooonnn we were gonna play T_T

Yuki: kay ^^ be right there

Luffy: *walks away*

Yuki: *leans down next to Moon's ear* I'm a slinky, a kinky slinky *runs away*

~ten minutes later

Moon: *shoots up* XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rolls around on floor laughing*

~from other room

Yuki: -_- talk about a delayed reaction

Moon: omg omg omg *catches breath* okay i'm better now ^^

Zoro: -_- oh so they found a cure for brain damage?

Moon: Yup ^^

Zoro: ....

Moon: .. WAIT A SECOND THAT WAS RUDE!

Zoro: you just found that out huh? so i guess they dont have a cure yet

Moon: -_- well they dont have a cure for being a horny asshole either yet i guess

Zoro: *eye twitches* WTF?! I'll kill you! *takes out sword*

Moon: No sex for you tonight.

Zoro: O-O what?

Moon: but that doesnt mean none for me *grins and walks into the kitchen* Ohhhhh Saannjiiiii~

Sanji: oh hello Moon-chwa- ahh w-what are you doing *blushes*

Zoro: *growls and runs after Moon* YOU THOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY COOK!

Sanji: I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!

Moon: :3 fine i will just go find Yuki and Luffy Threeeeeeeesoooooooome~!

Zoro: OI! o.o

Sanji: ...

* * *

Moon: hehe threesome X3

Yuki: .. but Luffy's your brother

Moon: cousin ^_^

Yuki: ... no comment

Luffy: whats a threesome?

Yuki: .. uhhh

Moon: ILL SHOW YOU! *grins*

haha sowwy bout the little after thing X3

REVIEW! ^_^


	10. Yuki ship alone enough said

Yuki: wooooooo

Moon: .

Yuki: wooonoooooo

Moon: *glances at Yuki*

Yuki: wooooooooo

Moon: *eye twitches* Yuki?

Yuki: dooooooo looooo fooooo nnooooo mooooooowoooooooo!

Moon: ...Yuki?

Yuki: Dodododododododooooooo

Moon: YUKI!

Yuki: looooooo

Moon: *kicks Yuki so she falls face first*

Yuki: T_T that was mean

Moon: -

Yuki: why did you do that?

Moon: Because you wouldnt stop

Yuki: but i'm booorreeddd, Why did we have to watch the ship? isnt that usually Zoro's job?

Moon: -_- first of all, not we, just you. I'm only here cuz you wont let me leave. and second of all. good point.. and third. I'm leaving

Yuki: but i might destroy the ship while you're gone.

Moon: ... you're right. Nevermind..

Yuki: soooo what are you gonna do bout it?

Moon: about what?

Yuki: *rolls eyes* about the fact that i'm bored!

Moon: ...i am going to play hide and seek! i hide, you seek.. *mutters* and hopefully dont find me

Yuki: I HEARD THAT! T_T

Moon: *rolls eyes* you know i love you X3

Yuki: :D okay let's play catch the Yuki!

Moon: -_- um wha?

Yuki: *runs* COME CATCH ME!

Moon: YUKI! I'm not gonna run after you!

Yuki: I ATE YOUR LAST ROLL!

Moon: *eye twitches* GET BACK HERE! *runs after her*

Yuki: wooooooo! XD *runs in circles around the mast* CANT CATCH ME CANT CATCH ME!

Moon: *sweatdrops at the fact that Yuki is going around in cirlces* uhm yeah it would be so hard to do that

Yuki: tch i know XD

Moon: *rolls eyes and puts her leg out*

Yuki: *trips* OW! T_T you're so mean Moon

Moon: but i won X3

Yuki: ...OKAY lets play lets catch the Moon then! XD

Moon: alright ^^ *jumps off the ship* BYE!

Yuki: -_- cheater

~Everyone one gets back to the ship

Nami: -_- Moon why did you leave her alone?

Sanji: *with tears in his eyes* m-my kitchen

Zoro: haha

Luffy: NUUUHHH T_T the kitchen is destroyed! NOW WHERE WILL I EAT!

Yuki: oh hi gues *sweatdrops* you wont believe what happened! some crazy dude came and set the kitchen on fire and left!

Moon: -_-' somehow i dont believe you

Yuki: hehe

Sanji: m-my kitchen.

Zoro: *grunts* oi Moon go get me sake

Moon: -_- first no, second i'm not your damn servant, third the KITCHEN IS DESTROYED! AS IN NO SAKE!

Zoro: i meant from your secret storage -

Moon: *shifty eyes* dont know what you're talking about.. *runs*

Nami: secret storage?

Yuki: ohh so thats why i passed out yesterday.. i thought it was soda.

Zoro: -_- how can you mix up sake and soda?

Yuki: X3

Zoro: -_- *goes to find Moon's secret storage of sake*

* * *

REVIEW! ^_^


	11. Go to hell

Next chapter! ^^

* * *

Luffy: neeehhhhh Naaamiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nami: *eye twitches*

Luffy: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nami: *sighs angerly and ignores him*

Luffy: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nami: WHAT?

Luffy: *blinks*

Nami: *growls* WHAT!

Luffy: so mean.

Nami: -_- what did you want Luffy?

Luffy: Oh yeah! *grins* when we gonna get to the next island?

Nami: a few days at least.

Luffy: EH?! Why so long!

Nami: WE JUST LEFT AN ISLAND!

Luffy: THAT'S NO REASON! SAIL FASTER!

Nami: GET OUT! *kicks Luffy out the door while scowling*

Luffy: owwies... YUKI! *runs into Yuki's room grinning* HEY! GET UP! I'M BORED! ^^

Yuki: *grumbles in her sleep*

Luffy: *tilts head and walks over to Yuki* Neh Yuki? *pokes her side*

Yuki: go away

Luffy: YAY You're AWAKE! ^^

Yuki: fuck off

Luffy: nani?! T.T

Yuki: bastard

Luffy: *runs out sad*

Yuki: *wakes up and yawns* did i hear something...? huh...weird... *gets up and walks out the door and up to the deck*

Moon: *glances over to Yuki and raises an eyebrow* Oi Yuki, what did you do to Luffy? He's depressed. He was mumbling something about you hating him

Yuki: *tilts head confused* huh? i was sleeping. how is that hating him?

Moon: *shrugs* no clue, ask him

Yuki: *walks into the kitchen* hey Luffy!

Luffy: *looks at Yuki and frowns* what?

Yuki: *looks at him confused* what's wrong?

Luffy: you hate me T_T

Yuki: NANI?! NO I DONT! *runs over to him*

Luffy: *eyes sparkle happily* YOU DONT?! YAY! *tackle hugs her grinning.* LETS GO PLAY! ^^

Yuki: ^^ YES! *runs onto the deck with Luffy*

Moon: well that was a quick fight.

Zoro: yeah...they're like that i guess.

Moon: still doesnt explain why Luffy thought that Yuki hated him

Zoro: Yuki talks in her sleep.

Moon: Well that isnt exactly strange ^^

Zoro: she curses.. a lot...

Moon: in her sleep? haha XD

Zoro: -_-' you wouldnt be laughing if she told you to go to hell and that she would murder you in your sleep if you didn't let her sleep.

Moon: ... *laughs nervously* guess not

* * *

REVIEW~ ^^

oh and i have another one shot up! ^^ it's a Yuki and Luffy one. It has GLA in the description ^^ (GLA= Grandline adventures)


	12. Why ARE you in this crew?

Well, it's been awhile Since I've put any of these things up. :P Writing like this just kind of annoys me. But, eh, some people seem to enjoy the random crap I spew out, so here you go~

* * *

Nami: hey Yuki

Yuki: yeah?

Nami: go do the dishes

Yuki:…

Nami: Yuki?

Yuki: nani?

Nami: the dishes…

Yuki: ..what about them?

Nami: go do them..

Yuki: …. *walks away*

Nami: -_- absolutely no help.. HEY MOON!

Moon: No

Nami: you don't know what-

Moon: NO

Nami: -_-

Moon: -_- rawr

Nami: … rawr?

Moon: yes rawr.

Nami: -_- WHY AM I A PART OF THIS CREW?

Moon: because you're crazy like the rest of us!

Nami: ….*walks away mumbling* why? Why? Why?

Moon: …weirdo.. Me and Robin are the only sane people on this crew… *runs into the kitchen* HEY YUKI! Let's go into town and randomly hug people!

Yuki: YEAH!

Robin: can I come along Moon-san?

Moon: SURE!

* * *

Robin's only coming to watch.. she's not crazy like Moon and Yuki..

My best friend makes me do write these things all the time to keep her amused. So I have lots on my computer. I also have some for Ouran High School Host Club and Pandora Hearts, so I might put those up too. I'm pretty much just clearing out my computer of all my old stuff.


End file.
